bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Z
Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 Irony I found some irony in Jim. '-Rec' Omega Drago and Fear are going to face off and Clash gets cloned and the clone is Obliteration Clash.-Leonidas1234 19:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Crystal now has 19 pics. '-Rec' Ok. Is Burst Bakugan my biggest article?- Leonidas1234 22:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Clash owns a lot of burst Bakugan, he stole them on Neathia. They come from Ultima Vestroia.Also help me with that weird spacing in Burst Blast Bakugan types-Leonidas1234 22:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What weird spacing??? Know what's weird in SCIV????????????????????????????????????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 22:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at the Burst Blast Bakugan. There is a giant space between some of them and some are directly on the same line.-Leonidas1234 22:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) OVER 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's weird. Anyone know??????????????????? '-Rec' That is my edit count. I managed to sort of fix that spacing problem.-Leonidas1234 22:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice I need to edit more! Me you and Rec are the only people that edit. This Crystal actually has the most health on SCIV. '-Rec' Lol. Though it kinda does, because that's her actual eye and hair color. '-Rec' We should totally be Admins. Jim's evil, but his headband is called "Hero('s) Headband." '-Rec' I have more edits then the admins and buerocrats.We all do. We really Shoud-Leonidas1234 22:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Also I need to tell you to only edit the The Burst Brawlers with my permission-Leonidas1234 22:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's tell them that. They barely log on though-Leonidas1234 22:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I know right. Creator is mean. Jenna is based on my cousin-Leonidas1234 23:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Blaze is based on what i think ill be in a couple years, Cole is based on my friend, and Clash is based on me presently Crystal is... '-Rec' John is based on what I think I will be in a couple of years.-Leonidas1234 23:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I drew alot of stuff today. Could you show it on Youtube.-Leonidas1234 23:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Crystal is, well I don't know. '-Rec' Ok I'll make pictures of it. Final Crush could destroy Blitz with a tap.-Leonidas1234 23:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's Bad. check out my Article The Beatles Rule! 23:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Want to take on Final Crush with Blitz-Leonidas1234 23:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah. Then continue with the Cole scenario-Leonidas1234 23:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kay Your from Virginia? Im from Rhode Island. John was on vacation and he tells nobody-Leonidas1234 23:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Final Crush is supposed to be intimidating but his G power is only 2000-Leonidas1234 23:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice I'm from Pennsylvania. I went on vacation there once. It was fun. Also Burst Bakugan are the only ones who can defeat Final Crush-Leonidas1234 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Then Clash will use Burst Blitz. K-Leonidas1234 23:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) G 2000 is the robot who brawls with Final Crush-Leonidas1234 23:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm too tired. K. Im just going to put down Clash as the occupant ok.-Leonidas1234 23:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, G2g bye Bye.-Leonidas1234 00:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Back. I don't want to finish my Story, I want to start part 3 already. '-Rec' Sure just don't it. make them interfere. No, I'm just about done. Oh ok. I'm persuading Abce2 to make us Admins Because Kasei left forever. But I'll type the 1st paragraph, where Crystal shows up. '-Rec' Nice. It's actually quite funny. I bet it is! Can I please please please please please put up my picture of an evolved Birdagon? I put some of it. '-Rec' Nice. Please answer my question. Eruhs. '-Rec' Well, let me see it first. '-Rec' Ok look at it. Where?????????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 01:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Burst Dimensions is starting.-Leonidas1234 18:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. '-Rec' Hey Rec.-Leonidas1234 19:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Scary. I almost lost a finger, and my kitchen's haunted. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Scary. I went to a cupboard, saw some cookies and thought "I'll eat those later," then I used the microwave, left and when I came back, they were on the counter, I smacked them with a fork, stabbed them with a knife, and beat them with bottles, then crushed them with my hands annd threw them away. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol not funny though. Wazzup though? One time I saw a lizardman in my backyard-Leonidas1234 20:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Creepy. Do you live in one of those weird middle of the USA states?